kardashiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kourtney Kardashian
|Location=Los Angeles, California, U.S.A. |Occupation=Fashion Designer, Model, T.V. Personality & Businesswoman |Family Members=Mason Disick (b. 2009; son) Penelope Disick (b. 2012; daughter) Reign Disick (b. 2014; son) Kris Jenner (mother) Robert Kardashian † (father) Kim Kardashian West (younger sister) Khloé Kardashian (younger sister) Rob Kardashian (younger brother) Kendall Jenner (younger sister) Kylie Jenner (younger sister) North West (niece via Kim) Saint West (nephew via Kim) Chicago West (niece via Kim) Dream Kardashian (niece via Rob) Kanye West (brother-in-law via Kim) True Thompson (niece via Khloé) Stormi Webster (half-niece via Kylie) |Relationships=Scott Disick (2006-2015) Younes Bendjima (2017-2018) |Appears In =Keeping Up with the Kardashians Kourtney & Kim Take Miami Kourtney & Kim Take New York }}Kourtney Mary Kardashian (born April 18, 1979) is an American T.V. personality, fashion designer, Entrepreneur and model. Kourtney first garnered attention through her sister Kim, who gained attention through her then-friend, Paris Hilton. In 2007, she and her family were commissioned to star in the reality television series, Keeping Up with the Kardashians. The show's success has led to the creation of spin-offs including Kourtney & Khloé Take Miami and Kourtney & Kim Take New York. Along with her little sisters: Kim & Khloé, Kourtney is involved in the retail and fashion industries. They have launched several clothing collections and fragrances along with releasing the book Kardashian Konfidential in 2010. She also dated Younes Bendjima whom she had been with "seriously" for a year and 2 months. However, they broke up in 2018. Trivia Kourtney's Dutch-American, English-American, Irish-American, German-American & Scottish-American on Kris' side and Armenian-American on Robert's side. Early Life Kourtney was born in Los Angeles, California to parents Robert & Kris. She is the oldest of two younger sisters Kim and Khloe and a younger brother Rob. In 1991, Kourtney's parents divorced and Kris went on to marry Bruce Jenner. From Bruce's previous relationships, she had three stepbrothers: Burt, Brandon & Brody and a stepsister Casey. She has two younger half-sisters ,Kendall and Kylie. Kourtney is of Armenian, English, Scottish, Irish, German, French & Dutch descent. As a teenager, she attended Marymount High School (a Roman Catholic all-girls school) in Los Angeles. After completing high school, Kourtney moved to Dallas, Texas to attend Southern Methodist University for two years. She later attended the University of Arizona where she graduated with a bachelor's degree in Theatre Arts and a minor in Spanish in 2001. In 2003, her father was diagnosed with esophageal cancer and died that September. Beginning of Career Kourtney first became known to reality-television audiences on the 2004 E! network reality series "Filthy Rich: Cattle Drive" on which she earned money for charity. In February 2007, a sex tape made by her sister Kim and former boyfriend Ray J in 2003 was leaked which largely contributed to her rise to prominence. Later that year, Kourtney and her family were commissioned to star in the reality television series Keeping Up With The Kardashians. The series proved successful for E!, the network on which it is broadcast, and has led to the creations of spin-offs including Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami, Khloe and Lamar and Kourtney and Kim Take New York. Kourtney and Kris opened children's clothing boutiques called Smooch in the Los Angeles area and New York City. The boutiques carry the brand Crib Rock Couture. Along with sisters Kim and Khloe, Kourtney co-owns and operates D-A-S-H, a clothing boutique in Los Angeles, Miami, New York City and the Hamptons. International Success/Other Projects In the spring of 2010, Kourtney, Kim and Khloe released a clothing line for Bebe. In August of 2010, Kourtney announced that she and her sisters were working on another clothing line called K-Dash which was sold on QVC. In 2010, Kourtney and her sisters created a sunless tanner called Kardashian Glamour Tan. In November of 2010, the Kardashian girls released the book Kardashian Konfidential. On March 28, 2011, Kourtney made her acting debut with a guest appearance on the ABC soap opera "One Life to Live" as attorney Kassandra Kavanaugh. Kourtney (who grew up watching the show) described her appearance as the realization of a "lifelong dream" & also had reservations about her acting debut, stating: "I'd thought I'd have two lines. But my script is so long ... I'm not an actress." However, her performance was not met with positive reviews from critics. In September of 2012, Kourtney and Kim Take Miami was created and aired in January of 2013. Kourtney, Khloe and Kim were spokeswomen for the diet supplement Quick Trim. In March of 2012, Kourtney, Kim and Khloe were named in a $5 million class action lawsuit against QuickTrim, the weight loss supplement they endorse.The complaint (filed in the United States District Court for the Southern District of New York) accuses the Kardashians (along with QuickTrim’s manufacturer, Windmill Health Products, the retailer GNC and others in the sales and marketing chain) of false and deceptive marketing of the diet aid.The plaintiffs (hailing from several states) brought claims under their respective states’ consumer protection laws. Kourtney also represented the skincare line "PerfectSkin" with her sisters (which was developed by Dr. Ron DiSalvo for Perfect Science Labs). The Kardashian sisters also released a jewelry line called "Virgins, Saints, and Angels."The 20 piece collection debuted in March of 2010. The jewelry is reflective of the Kardashians' Armenian heritage. On December 7,2015 Kourtney officially released her website (www.kourtneykardashian.com) and app( AppStore.com/KourtneyKardashian ) On Apr 7, 2016 the reality star was named global ambassador for Manuka Doctor(the New Zealand-based purveyor of skin-care products containing Manuka honey and bee venom.) In October 2017, Kourtney released a clothing collection with the brand "Pretty Little Thing" entitled PrettyLittleThing By Kourtney Kardashian. In April 2018, Kourtney released a cosmetics collaboration with her half-sister Kylie's brand(Kylie Cosmetics℠) In 2019, Kourtney launched her lifestyle blog/brand called Poosh (named after her daughter Penelope) where Kourtney shares things like travel diarys from vacations and her fav products. Poosh also features advice from makeup,skincare & health gurus. A few months after it's launch Poosh released a collagen powder collab with Vital Proteins. Personal Life In 2006, Kourtney began dating Scott Disick. They met at friend Joe Francis' house party in Mexico. On the show, the couple is known for their on-again, off-again relationship. On December 14, 2009, Kourtney gave birth to their first child, a son, Mason Dash Disick. His birth aired on the 4th season of "Keeping Up with the Kardashians." In early 2010, the couple temporarily moved to Miami with their son and Kim. During that time, Kourtney believed Scott had an alcohol problem. After regularly attending therapy and temporarily giving up alcohol, Kourtney and Scott reconciled and they continued their relationship in mid-2010. In 2011 (during the final episode in the first season of "Kourtney and Kim Take New York"), Scott purchased an engagement ring and planned to propose to Kardashian during an evening meal in New York City. However, when Scott asked Kourtney's opinion on marriage she said that she responded with "if things are so good now, why would we want to change that?" In the end, he did not propose. On July 8, 2012, Kourtney gave birth to her second child, a daughter Penelope Scotland Disick. On December 14 2014 (Mason's 5th birthday), Kardashian gave birth to her third child and second son, Reign Aston Disick. On July 6, 2015, E!Online reported the couple's separation. In May 2017 Kourtney and model and former boxer Younes Bendjima were photographed in Cannes. On July 3, 2017,it was confirmed that Kourtney was dating model and former boxer, Younes Bendjima. On May 24, 2018 the couple celebrated their first anniversary. They broke up a few months after that. Category:Females Category:Kardashian-Jenner Klan Category:Cast members Category:Keeping Up with the Kardashians Category:Keeping Up with the Kardashians cast members Category:Kourtney & Khloé Take Miami